This invention relates to a latch device for latching an object member that is movable in a predetermined direction.
Recently, it has been proposed to use, as an object member that is loadable and unloadable into and from an information processing device, a module in the form of a case and a CD, CD-ROM, DVD, HD, or the like that is accommodated in the case (hereinafter referred to simply as a “module”). In order to enable the use of the module, the information processing device has a housing formed with an insertion hole. The module is inserted into the insertion hole depending on necessity. When the module is replaced with another or becomes unnecessary, it is removed from the insertion hole.
The information processing device is provided with a latch device that serves to lock the module in the state where it is inserted in the insertion hole. The latch device of this type normally has a release mechanism for releasing the module. The release mechanism has a movable operating member to be operated from the exterior and releases the module depending on an operation of the operating member. The released module can be easily removed from the information processing device.
However, since the conventional latch device requires the movable operating member to be operated from the exterior, the number of parts increases and the structure thereof is complicated.